starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Resurrection IV
Daelaam Raynor's Raiders |side2=Infested Stukov's terran forces New Swarm |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Artanis Commander Jim Raynor Praetor Taldarin |commanders2=Kaloth Infested Stukov |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=Protoss forces :Rescued archon :Rescued dark templar Raynor's Raiders Allied renegades :Bud Morris :Skullder Unit 001 |forces2=New Swarm Infested Stukov's terran allies |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2=Near total |casual3= |casual4= |battle= }} Resurrection IV is a two-player secret mission originally only available in the Nintendo 64 version of StarCraft. To reach the mission, the player must beat all the levels of StarCraft 64, including Dark Origin, after finding all the cheats but not activating any of them. The specific cheats required are found at StarCraft 64 cheats. It is the sequel to Deception and Mercenaries II. Background United Earth DirectorateVice Admiral Alexei Stukov was killed in the Raid on the Psi Disrupter led by Confederate Resistance Forces adviser Samir Duran, who had been temporarily attached to the UED Expeditionary Force to the Koprulu Sector.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. He was reported dead (allegedly dying bravely on Char) and his coffin was shown being launched in space.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. Stukov was later resurrected by cerebrate Kaloth. The now infested Stukov allied with Confederate remnants and was visiting a science facility which held secret data files including information on how to resurrect terrans as infested terrans, how to maintain sanity in infested terrans and data on the Skullder Unit 001, when it was infiltrated by the Kimeran Pirates. The Pirates stole numerous secret data files.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. As the pirates raided the facility, they spotted a figure that looked similar to Alexei Stukov. On the way out of the facility, Stukov's cloaked wraiths trailed the pirates. Stukov tracked down his enemies, whom he called "Detestable Vermin", on a dark planet. He hired mercenaries to destroy them. One group of mercenaries had access to the Skullder Unit 004. Stukov's mercenaries destroyed the opposition, including a band of terrans led by the Kimeran Juggernaut.''2001-01-31. ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries II (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries II. Synopsis Some time after the Brood War, Jim Raynor received a transmission from Artanis and arrived quickly. Artanis told Raynor that Alexei Stukov has returned to finish his original plans, which are a great danger to terrans and protoss alike. Jim Raynor had already heard the rumors of Stukov's reappearance. Artanis stated that Stukov had been infested by zerg cerebrate Kaloth, who had recovered Stukov's body and regenerated Stukov's cells, bringing him back to life. Now he lorded over his own secret Zerg Brood. Raynor found this hard to take in, believing Stukov would never sell out to the zerg, but Artanis affirmed he could not be so naïve to believe he had a choice in the matter. He wasn't being summoned to kill Stukov, but to save him. Artanis's scientists had developed a nanotech serum which could reverse the infestation process. The protoss had tracked Stukov to Braxis. Raynor was asked if Zeratul would back them up, but Artanis said he would provide assistance in the form of the old protoss warrior, Taldarin. He had aided Raynor in some form in the past, though the two appeared to have not met one another. On Braxis On the surface of Braxis, Raynor asked Taldarin his story. Taldarin was so old he remembered Adun personally, which impressed Raynor. Taldarin was alive today because he was one of the first ever protoss dragoon, and his body was preserved in a stasis cell until the invention of the dragoon's life support systems. Raynor's escort consisted of a pair of medics who carried the serum, a marine and two ghosts; Taldarin was accompanied by two other dragoons, a , and a dark archon. The protoss detected Stukov northeast of the insertion point. While Stukov himself could not be seen, there were zerg defensive colonies, a huge cocoon, nydus canals and four unnamed cerebrates at that location. New Recruits After fighting through groups of terran opponents, Raynor and Taldarin encountered an unarmed terran. Raynor's marine nearly killed him, but the terran claimed he knew how to operate a siege tank and where to find one. The heroes encountered a damaged terran base, including a "relay station" with an unknown purpose, surrounded by zerg and terrans loyal to Stukov. After defeating their foes, they commandeered a siege tank and an SCV. Taldarin located a small depowered protoss base, from which he acquired new forces (an observer, an archon and two zealots). The New Swarm As they pushed into the New Swarm's fortifications, Raynor and Taldarin encountered a terran base, surrounded by zerg, as well as an infested command center. A small number of terrans and zerg defended it, along with a large number of s. Taldarin noted that Stukov was not up to full strength, so his minions were weak, and his infested terrans were not yet at full power. The Skullder Unit Raynor and Taldarin encountered another rebelling terran base on a branch path, which included power generators. They rescued a siege tank and a soldier piloting a Skullder Unit 001 goliath. The soldier claimed that he tried to take on Stukov's forces by himself. He stated he knew the assault was impossible, but with Raynor as backup, he believed he could do it. Raynor, however, was somewhat skeptical, while Taldarin was amused by this display of human arrogance. Heavy Defenses Raynor and Taldarin encountered more rebels in goliaths, who told Raynor they used to work for Stukov, but that he had gone crazy. As they moved on, the party encountered a heavily fortified base of terran defenses. Taldarin suggested finding another way past the base. Nearby, there was a small terran base on a raised area of land, including a stasis cell. If Raynor and Taldarin destroyed the cell, they found inside two dark templar, who pledged loyalty to Taldarin until the end of their days. There was also a teleporter behind the stasis cell, which lead to a beacon that could deactivate the detection of the terran defenses. Unfortunately, directly behind the terran line was a plasma fence. Any soldier that crossed it ran the risk of being destroyed. Raynor's forces were able to cross the plasma fence and shut it down. Unexpected Allies The inner base was maze-like and filled with power generators and large numbers of terran troops. The heroes had little choice but to carefully assault this area. Past the maze were a derelict battlecruiser, terran troops, spider mines and zerg. Nearyby, there lay a hidden encampment consisting of an archon and three firebats, including Sergeant Bud Morris, an old friend of Raynor's. Morris said he knew Raynor would come through for him. The archon said that he had been unworthy since his capture, and that he should have died in battle. Taldarin agreed, and said the archon could make amends. The combined terran and protoss forces pushed through the heavy terran and zerg defenses, eventually making it to the nesting ground of infested Stukov. The Final Battle The final area consisted of the giant cocoon, the four unnamed Cerebrates, power generators, two nydus canals, an infested command center, and numerous defensive structures (mainly zerg). As Raynor and Taldarin got close and destroyed the two bunkers near the cocoon, the cocoon exploded, releasing a pair of ultralisks, other minor zerg, as well as Infested Stukov himself, who shouted: "Now you will taste the vengeance of the New Swarm. Destroy them!" During the battle, Raynor's medic reached Stukov and injected him with the serum, which reconstructed his cells. The process was very quick. Meanwhile, Raynor and Taldarin were defeating the zerg. Stukov was not happy about being uninfested, even after the process was finished. He told Raynor he would never understand the clarity he had lost. However, he was willing to flee to the starport with Raynor and Taldarin, as the zerg were turning against him. A flood of zerg emerged from the nydus canals, chasing Raynor, Taldarin, and Stukov to the friendly dropship. The rest of Raynor and Taldarin's forces came under assault by the zerg. Purification The heroes fled to a nearby starport, and all remaining forces escaped aboard one of the dropships. An adjutant gave Artanis approval to begin purification, and Artanis prepared to purify Braxis. Explosions rocked the entire planet, purifying the surface. The purification instantly melted all ice on the surface of the planet, throwing massive amounts of water into the atmosphere and killing all life on the surface. The water would settle back to the surface years later, creating massive mountain-sized mouth formations on the surface.Forbeck, Matt. "Lost Vikings." (May 16, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lost Vikings Accessed 2013-05-16. Stukov would later be handed over to Emil Narud and his Moebius Foundation to research the protoss cure. However, Narud was secretly the same Samir Duran who had killed him the first time, and Stukov was instead experimented on for the benefit of the secret Hybrid Breeding Program as the cure slowly failed.StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Stukov Lines The renegade terrans and zerg hadn't been there long.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Notes To date, Resurrection IV, has never officially been made available for personal computers, although an unofficial version (created and released by Zero and Drake Clawfang of StarCraft Legacy) can be downloaded for StarCraft: Brood War, both as a two-player mission and as a single-player mission.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. In addition, it was remade for StarCraft II as part of the StarCraft: Mass Recall mod.2014-04-20, Starcraft: Mass Recall - Resurrection IV. SCII Master, accessed on 2014-07-20 When asked to comment on Resurrection IV years after it was released, Andy Chambers described Infested Stukov as the result of an experiment for the zerg in terms of infesting humans as leaders.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The Nintendo 64 version of StarCraft has also been referred as "semi-canonical" and Blizzard is only including bits from it.Kevin Kelly. 2009-08-17. Interview: Andy Chambers on writing StarCraft 2. Joystiq. Accessed 2009-08-28. For instance, a reference to a small "renegade" group of terrans and zerg being on Braxis, and it being melted by protoss purification and then refreezing, are found on the official site.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Videos References External Links *Resurrection IV script *Map Download Category:Interbellum battles Category:Storyline Category:Hidden missions